Surreptitious
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: So many thoughts hidden... So many secrets kept behind bars... Only to be revealed at last... Character-centric, SasuSaku...
1. 2 AM Sakuracentric

Yeah… A new theme project… Some are character-centric. Some Sasusaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, or ShikaTema. :D

This one is Sakura-centric. Don't own!!

2 A.M.

It's that time again.

The time that I wake from these nightmares, suppressing terrified screams that build up to the point that I feel that my chest might explode. If you hadn't left, then maybe I would be ok right now. Fast asleep, possibly even in your arms. But I guess neither of us had that option, did we? You were so torn on revenge, and I was only your shadow, an almost transparent friend, always on your heels.

The alarm clock seems to mock me, the red, block-shaped numbers blinking, and I wonder…Are you as anxious as I am? Do you stare at the time as well, sleep tempting your eyelids to shut, but fear persuading them to stay open? I doubt it. You've never been the one to lose control over something so frivolous as the girl you left behind. I wish you would though. The mere thought of that possibility is the only thing keeping me standing. The only thing that keeps me loving you.

I know I'm not pretty. I'm not that special, either. I guess I've tricked myself into thinking that you're not a man, that maybe you're only looking for someone's devotion. That's impossible, as I've realized. In fact, I've even decided that you probably have a beautiful girlfriend or something… She'd be so lucky to hold what I could never have…

Finally, sleepiness wins the fight over my mind, the nightmares swearing their revenge once my mind becomes vulnerable once more.

And the numbers continue to blink…

Any good? Please review!! Next up, I'm doing Metaphor, which is going to be SasuSaku… *squee!* I'm so excited…!

Please comment before alerting. I want to hear your opinions!!

3,

Candy-chan!! :D


	2. Metaphors Sasusaku

Yes!! Two chapters, one day! Might even work towards three~! XD

Ok, well this one is called Metaphor. And it's SasuSaku (Obviously my favorite couple!!) :D

Enjoy! I don't own!!

- -

"Ok, Uchiha, don't you _dare_ act all high and mighty just because you're a freaking genius and my mom is paying you to tutor me, ok? And it doesn't make it any better that you're my freaking boyfriend, either, got that? So don't you dare rub it in! Got it?" A rosette girl stomped through her house's front door, followed by a reluctant teenage boy. Her face was flushed a vehement red color, and she looked about ready to kill someone, despite her rather small and fragile-looking proportions. The boy, on the other hand, ran a hand through his spiky, black hair, rolling his eyes as he listened to her ramble on and on about how unfair their arrangement was. Though he didn't say it out loud, he was rather smug that her mother had chosen him to tutor his loudmouthed girlfriend. Really, who wouldn't be?

Instead, he did say, "Sakura. You're blowing this way out of proportion... As usual. It's just until exams, which would be two days from now. Don't worry."

She glared at him, her emerald eyes scathing. "Don't worry? Did you just tell me not to worry?"

"Did I stutter?" He chuckled humorlessly, carefully setting himself down on her rather large canopy bed and setting out two heavy textbooks. "Now then, I suggest we get to work so that I won't have to hear you whine so much. So what should we start with? English or Pre-Calc?"

"English, please," She groaned, laying down exasperatedly beside him, "I don't think my brain can handle much more of those silly equations."

"Gladly." Sasuke smirked in return to her, opening the smaller of the two books to a meticulously dog-eared page. "Okay, then. Tell me what type of literary elements Romeo and Juliet use in their conversation at the masquerade. Come on, we just read it this morning, just think."

"Dear lord, Sasuke!" She smacked his arm, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Just answer the freaking question, Sakura." He sighed boredly, digging through her backpack and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "Are these the notes you took in class today?"

"One question at a time, Sasuke-kun! Okay, I think there was a soliloquiliteration or something like that…?" Sakura muttered, checking her nails for chips or breaks.

"Okay, first of all, I think you made some weird mix of soliloquy and alliteration. Second of all, it's neither of them. The correct answer is metaphor." Sasuke laughed at her expense.

"I don't even know what a stupid metaphor is, anyways…" She frowned, blushing embarrassedly at her mistake.

"Oh," Sasuke sniffed arrogantly, "That's easy. All there is to it is comparing two unlike things. Like how Romeo was calling his lips two blushing pilgrims."

"Uh, excuse me, but I highly doubt that Romeo's lips were wearing those stupid black hats. Ugh, those look bad on anyone…" The rosette rolled her eyes, upper lip curled in disgust.

"Sakura, you're not getting the point…" The Uchiha groaned in frustration, closing his eyes and thinking. Finally he calmly opened his eyes, flashing her his signature cocky smirk. "Think of it this way. Say that I straddled you like so…" He swung his leg over her small frame, gently pushing her to a lying position. "And I said, 'Your eyes are two beautiful, sparkling emeralds.' Would I be saying that your eyes were literally jewels?" She shook her head softly, a soft, pink blush spreading across her cheeks. He continued, "And then, if I said, 'Your touch is the cool breeze,' or 'Your face is a brilliant star in the midnight sky,' would I mean that literally?" Again, she shook her head, eyes wide. "Ok then," he sat up, a contented look in his eyes, "You get it. Let's move on."

Grabbing his shirt collar, Sakura pulled Sasuke down to her again, grinning. "Hey, I'm not done with that scene yet! Let's study what Romeo and Juliet did _after_ the similetaphor about Romeo's pilgrim lips…"

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Sakura! Sasuke! What are you two doing up there?" Mrs. Haruno yelled from the bottom of the large, chestnut staircase.

After a couple of seconds, her daughter's breathless voice echoed from down the hall, "Studying! Just studying, Mom!"

"What would you be studying?" The older woman replied suspiciously, eyebrows furrowed, "Since you're breathing so hard, I'm sure it must be gym class or something like that…"

"Uh, no!" Sasuke called, gasping for air between every couple of words, "Actually, I'm teaching your daughter about metaphors, ma'am!"

"…Okay, you two keep working!" Sakura's mother chuckled, stepping back into the kitchen, shaking her head in humor.

"What are they studying, dear?" Mr. Haruno called from the living room, obviously considering taking his old shotgun to the Uchiha.

"Oh, nothing, dear. They're just doing biology, is all!"

END.

- -

Lol, Mrs. Haruno knew _exactly _what was going on…! Haha, please review before alerting or favoriting, pretty please! Do it for the happy couple!! :D NO FLAMES!!

Love ya,

Candy!!


End file.
